


Masked with Love

by hcneybee



Series: Covered by Law [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Mission Fic, Out of Character, Police Officer! Mike Ross, References to Drugs, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybee/pseuds/hcneybee
Summary: Mike gets forced into a mission where he has to bust a drugging in one of the biggest masquerade parties happening in New York. But something fun did come out of the whole experience after all.(no beta sorry!)
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Covered by Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519931
Kudos: 76





	Masked with Love

“Can I leave now?”

“You have stepped 2 feet in total, think again”

“What if I step 3?”

“No” the earpiece rung in Mike’s ear. He adjusted his mask in the red light of the big ballroom. The dance floor was full of people, most dancing in pairs but there were people jamming out solo.

Mike hated missions like this, where he had to get all dressed up and go to some fancy party just to bust a drugging. This particular drug cartel wasn’t his to deal with at first, that first was before they drugged the major of New York - now it was serious and Mike was on the job.

It was said that they were planning to drug one of the biggest masquerade parties happening this year, they were getting cocky. Mike wasn’t alone, some waiters were part of his team and backup was waiting outside but he was the deputy, and that meant the boss of this operation.

The dim red lights muted all colors to be some shade of red, you could barely tell the golden walls from the rich brown floors but that just made Mike stand out less in the big crowd of people. It was harder to tell him apart when his baby blue eyes weren’t shining like diamonds among piles of rocks.

“Mike?” Ella, his assistant asked over the ear device, the mission was controlled from afar. The person who denied Mike his freedom was his boss - Kim. His assistant was a lot more gentle in her words but had the death glare of a hungry lion.

“Yes?” Mike replied quietly, people were already avoiding him thinking that he had gone mad. “Good luck!” her cherry tone was always welcomed, Mike smiled softly and thanked her. Let’s add more feet to his count…

= ~ = ~ =

2 hours later, still no drug deal. He had snuck into the personnel only rooms and kitchen with no success of finding anything. Mike was beginning to get a bit desperate but it wasn’t as bad as that one time with the car and the—

_CRASH._

Mike’s head whipped around to find a waiter accidentally dropped their tray of drinks, he ran up to the waiter and helped them clean to see if it was any of his team.

 _Spoiler :_ It was not.

“Thank you so much sir… So sorry for the trouble” the waiter put the broken glasses on the tray and stood up quickly, bowing to Mike. “It’s alright… Just be more careful next time” the waiter swiftly turned around and ran to the back, almost tripping on his own shoes.

Everyone was looking at Mike, so he did what any sane person would do in this situation.

Slowly walk away from the scene, backwards. Not the smartest idea looking that it landed him bumping into one of the patrons backs. “Sh— I’m so sorry” Mike turned around and was greeted by man it what seemed like a dark grey suit and a very simplistic black and white mask.

The man in front of him at first shook his head but then his eyes landed on Mike. Something seemed familiar about them but Mike couldn’t quite figure out what…

“I guess the waiter isn’t the only clumsy person here”

“Not their fault that the planners can’t supply him with a decent pair of shoes”

“Attention to detail, mhm?” the man tilted his head to the side like questioning Mike. But it didn’t seem rude, it seemed _playful._

“Well, since you’re here… Do you have directions?” the man said with a smirk, he seriously needs to either find out his name or give him a nickname.

“Directions to where?” Mike asked confused.

“The dance floor” _oh, he’s definitely getting a nickname._

Mike smirked back and chuckled, sticking out his hand as an invitation “Well, we don’t want you to get lost now. May I lead the way?”

“You may” he placed his hand in Mike’s gloved one and they slowly got to the middle of the large room.

The music wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t fast. Mike wrapped his arms around the strangers neck whilst said man placed his hands on Mike’s hips. They swayed slowly to the music and talked softly, finding out a bit more about each other.

Not anything Mike expected from a possible one night stand.

“So… you’re a lawyer?”

“The best of the best”

“So a cocky lawyer?”

“Haha” he laughed sarcastically, everything felt so familiar but so different at the same time, Mike couldn’t explain it.

The two males moved closer to each other, leaving only a few inches between them, Mike was growing hard just from the man’s hot breath on his face. It seems like that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Someone’s happy” Mike only flushed at the comment, he tried to muster the little composure he had left but it was quickly thrown out the window when the man decided to rub his own erection on Mike’s.

Mike bit down on his lip, letting a gasp loose. He moved closer to the man to try and not get noticed by the _literal thousands of people who surrounded them both._

“Enjoying yourself?” the stranger tried to speak calmly, with a bit of teasing to his tone but it came out more like a huff and hurried breath than an actual question. “Oh very” they moved closer together, fully grinding on the dance floor.

“MIKE!” a piercing sound went through his earpiece and he physically winced at the sound - which caught the attention of the man. “You alright?” “Y… Yeah, fine. I just… I need to go” the two stoped moving.

“Why?” the man questioned Mike and as much as he knew that this was probably just a guy he would never see again, he didn’t want to leave. “I’m sorry, it’s urgent just…” “Okay” “What?” Mike was surprised that the man was okay with it, was he—

Then he kissed him.

It wasn’t that comfortable, the masks clunked together and it was very rushed but honestly… it was the best kiss Mike has ever had. When they moved away, Mike got a good look into the strangers eyes… Hazelnut brown, like rich dark chocolate… Like Harvey’s…

_Wait. Holy shit._

“Don’t drink the punch, it’s spiked” Mike whispered into the strangers, or more known as his god damn _boss’s_ lips. Before Harvey could question the still stranger to him, he ran to the back and hid.

“Who the fuck did you just make out with?” Kim asked over the small radio tucked in his ear. “You know what, forget it. Just get on with the mission, backup saw the leader heading to the watchtower”

“Got it, I’m going there now” Mike took a deep breath. Calming his nerves. Or well… trying to. “Jesus…” Mike slid down the wall. Let’s hope Harvey didn’t figure out who he was. Let’s just hope.

Yeah… Let’s do that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
